(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to means and methods of securing values within containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve assembly having means of attachment to a container, such that heat from the container does not break the integrity of the seal between the valve and container and such that welding is not needed to secure the valve to the container.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the known related art, means of enabling a consumer to attach a valve to a beer making kettle did not exist. In the known prior art, attempts to forgo welding when attaching a valve to a beer brewing kettle were unsuccessful.